Safety
by pikachu203
Summary: They hadn't seen one another since they escaped the Ark, but when he finally finds her, it won't be how he expects to... One-shot. Escher x Musiea. Sorry the summary stinks... I've never been good at summaries.


**Safety**

** Hello people! (If anyone bothers to even read this…XD) I recently played the original Chaos Rings, and I really loved it. I still need to play Chaos Rings II and Chaos Rings Ω, but that will just have to come with time. Anyway, I adore Escher x Musiea for various reasons and have decided to spread a little love for this pairing. While I do adore the rest of the couples in the game, this one is by far my favorite one… I know from looking through the pairings that have been written for on fan fiction that this one is the most commonly found (Out of the 8 stories that are up there), but I still think that it needs more love. I might write some things for other pairings like Ayuta x Mana, and I may expand my writing even more to other pairings and stuff once I play the rest of the series, but I need to focus on my Kingdom Hearts stories, really.**

** Sorry the name is terrible, I've never been good at naming things. Anyway, if anyone had this idea before me, I'm sorry, this story is strictly my own, and I'm not trying to steal from you.**

** Without further ado, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chaos Rings; all of the characters belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

(Musiea's POV)

I opened my eyes blearily and tried to figure out where I was and how I'd gotten there. I sat up, noticing that my hands were bound behind my back tightly. I struggled stubbornly against them. _Oh great… I really should never have gone looking for him again… It only gets me into trouble, _I thought quietly.

I sighed, trying to stand up and squinting into the darkness around me. _Great, I must have gotten ambushed last night or something… _

I tried to get more comfortable wherever I was, but the ground was constantly shaking and rumbling underneath my feet, telling me that wherever I was, it was moving. I couldn't tell what I was stuck in until the vehicle hit a large bump in the path, making me hit my head on the ceiling, "Ow… That hurt."

I shook the pain away, feeling the bump created quickly vanish thanks to the whole "immortality" thing. There was another long bump in the road and suddenly the movement stopped suddenly. I heard some muffled shouting from outside the carriage and the doors in the back opened a crack, just enough so that I could hear what was going on outside. I heard an utterly familiar voice say, "Where is she? Where is Aida? What have you done with her?"

* * *

(Escher's POV)

I was fuming. I'd just found where Aida was, and she was supposed to be there. I'd been searching for her since we'd gotten back to our own time from the Ark. She wasn't there. I talked to the little kids around the orphanage, and they were all horrified and traumatized about something. I had to talk to six of them to finally find a little girl who was willing to talk to me. She was little, maybe three years old, and she had gray eyes and light blonde hair, "Excuse me, mister…"

I knelt down so I was at her level, "Hey there, it's going to be okay."

She nodded softly, "I know, but can you please bring back Ms. Musiea?"

I said, "Yes, I'm here to find her. Do you know where she is, kid?"

She shook her head, trembling and scared. I groaned, "C'mon kid, it's a simple question. I don't have all day."

She quietly admitted, "Ms. Musiea was taken away last night by some weird guys in a carriage. They said if we tried to fight them they'd take us away too…"

I stood up, drawing my sword, "Right. I'll go after them."

She grabbed onto my leg softly, "What do you want now!?"

She shivered at my anger making me inwardly scold myself for scaring a little kid like that, "Please don't leave us alone sir."

I sighed, trying to get my anger under control, knowing I had to get out of there soon to save Aida… Or Musiea… Or whatever she was calling herself these days, "Don't worry. I'll be back."

"Will you bring Miss Musiea back with you," she asked, finally releasing my leg from her surprisingly tight grip.

I nodded, "Of course I will."

I walked out angrily_. _No one messes with the people I care about. No one.

* * *

I groaned; I'd been waiting here for six hours, ambushing carts and carriages, hoping that they hadn't already gotten away with her. In that case I had little hope of ever finding her again, even though I had an eternity to do it.

I heard another set of wheels bouncing its way down the road and waiting for it to come around the bend before leaping out of my hiding spot and knocking the driver off of his perch on the horse pulling the carriage. The horse took another few steps before stopping completely, but I ignored it, growling at the man under me and putting my sword to his neck, "Where is she? Where is Aida? What have you done with her?"

He trembled, his eyes wide and horrified, "T-the girl from the monastery?"

I angrily replied, "Yeah, her. Where is she?"

He nervously replied, "She's in the back of the carriage… Just please don't kill me!"

He burst into horrified tears and I glared with hatred at the despicable cowardly human being under me before sheathing my blade, "Pathetic."

He stood up nervously, looking like he was ready to bow at my feet and bless me, "Get out of my sight, and don't you dare touch her again."

He ran away into the woods until I couldn't see his back retreating into the woods. I grabbed the two doors of the carriage, smiling in spite of myself when I saw Musiea bound in the back, "Hey, Aida."

She almost looked happy for once, "Escher... You came to find me?"

I hopped onto the carriage behind her, "Of course," I pulled out a much smaller knife and carefully cut through the ropes on her wrists, "You're my partner."

She pulled her wrists apart and hugged me tightly, "Don't you dare leave me ever again!"

I smiled, holding her close, "I won't… I promise."

She pulled out of her hug and kissed me softly, but only for a few seconds before pulling back and punching me in the chest, "Don't you dare think this means I've forgiven you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well I figured that one…"

She smiled back, but it was only for a fleeting moment before it turned back into her usual irritating frown, "Where are the kids?"

"They're back at the orphanage," he replied, "Come on, they're waiting for you."

She stopped me from going any farther by grabbing my shoulder, "Wait, Escher… You promise me you'll stay this time?"

I nodded, "For the rest of eternity, of course. I'll be here to keep you safe. Got it?"

She smiled, lacing her fingers into mine, gripping my hand lightly, "Then let's go back together."

* * *

**The End**

** Okay, sorry if that wasn't anything fantastic… I hope you liked it.**

** Feel free to leave a review but please don't flame.**

**-Pikachu203**


End file.
